Helping Him Deal
by NatashAurel
Summary: "Apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku selalu mendukungmu." "Aku tahu. You always do, Natasha. Tetaplah bersamaku?" Reaksi Steve mengetahui identitas Winter Soldier dan Natasha yang membantu Steve untuk tetap tegar menghadapinya. Time setting: The Winter Soldier. [Terjemahan dari Eng ke Ind, karya asli milik bornatexasgirl/RobertDowneyJrLove dengan judul yang sama, done with permission]


**Helping Him Deal**

 **All characters belong to Marvel.**

 **Captasha/Romanogers**

 **Versi terjemahan dari karya bornatexasgirl/RobertDowneyJrLove dengan judul yang sama, done with permission**

* * *

.

.

Hari dimana Winter Soldier muncul adalah hari yang sama dimana Steve Rogers menghancurkan tiga samsak tinju, melukai buku-buku jarinya, dan menerbangkan tamengnya ke etalase kaca tempat dimana baju kaptennya tersimpan. Kulitnya lecet dan berdarah dibalik balutan perban yang membungkus tangannya dan matanya terasa panas entah karena keringat atau air mata, ia tak bisa membedakannya lagi. Baju menempel erat pada kulitnya oleh karena keringat, dan juga celana khaki favoritnya yang terlihat lusuh dan kotor di beberapa area spesifik yang membuatnya ingat pada tempat dimana ia sering dihajar dahulu kala.

Baju dan jaket kulitnya berserakan di sudut ruangan, seperti bukan Steve memang, tapi ia benar-benar terlalu kacau untuk berpikir jernih dan mempedulikan betapa tidak rapinya pakaiannya itu. Benar-benar tak peduli. Ia ingin penghancuran. Ia ingin mengabaikan seluruh dunia dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya sekarang adalah musuhnya. Ia duduk di kursi dekat pintu, memandangi jemarinya yang berdarah dan merenungkan apakah menangis akan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi baik. Sepertinya tidak, tetapi ia benar-benar perlu sesuatu untuk dilampiaskan.

Tiga samsak tinju itu sama sekali tak berefek, dan meluncurkan tameng pada sembarang objek hanya membuatnya diceramahi keras-keras oleh Fury. _(Setelah amukan Hulk beberapa waktu lalu, Kolonel Fury masih tidak bisa tenang dengan para Avengers.)_ Ia tidak yakin bila tangannya dapat memukul satu dua tinju lagi, ketika luka semakin perih dan darah terlihat menetes dari perban. Sebuah dorongan kesadaran menyuruhnya berhenti mengingat sakit ketika air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia membiarkannya jatuh tak terkontrol. Ia tak peduli lagi. Meskipun ia berharap ia dapat peduli untuk mencari Bucky, dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada temannya setelah ia tertidur di dalam es. Ia tak yakin apabila hal itu akan membantu, tapi kemungkinan, hanya kemungkinan, melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti itu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan.

Sebuah baju familiar yang dipakai oleh seseorang berambut merah menangkap matanya.

Natasha.

Dia duduk tanpa bersuara disamping Steve, dengan tangan yang tertekuk di depan dada dan bahu yang merosot ke depan. Steve bertanya-tanya apabila Nat kelelahan seperti dirinya, atau ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala situasi ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Natasha?" Tanyanya kasar. "Fury mengirimmu?"

"Tidak."

Steve menukikkan kepalanya tajam, mata birunya memindai Nat, namun apa yang ia lihat pada diri Nat meyakinkannya. Natasha tidak berbohong, ia tidak dikirim oleh Fury atau Coulson. Natasha hanya mencoba peduli pada kelakuan Steve. _Well_ , Steve jarang-jarang menemukan sikap peduli pada diri Natasha, berhubung Nat dapat mengontrol segala emosinya dengan baik, namun yang kali ini sedikit berbeda. Steve menebak jika alasan kedatangan Nat disini adalah karena dirinya. Ia tak yakin apabila Nat akan melakukan ini kepada anggota Avengers yang lain.

"Jujurlah, Tasha, apakah kau akan kemari jika ini bukan aku?" Tuntutnya pahit. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu berada di samping Stark saat ia melawan Mandarin. Kau disini karena peduli atau karena tidak ada satu pun orang ingin melihat tentara super kesayangan Amerika mendekati akhirnya?"

"Tony dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri." Jawab Nat sambil tersenyum, yang sedetik kemudian menipis karena tak adanya respon dari Steve. "Aku disini karena aku peduli padamu, Steve."

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Kau bukanlah pria yang sulit dibaca." Jawabnya sambil tertawa sekilas. Bibirnya melengkung senyum dan suaranya menjadi sedikit serak. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin kau dengar. Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku salah dan berbohong. Uh, _Well_. Aku akan mengatakannya. Ia dikendalikan oleh kekuatan. Semakin banyak yang ia punya, semakin banyak yang ia inginkan. Ia akan membunuh semua orang yang menghindari jalannya, konsekuensinya besar."

"Kecuali aku."

Steve tidak mengatakannya karena ia sombong atau merasa pasti ia akan menang. Ia berbicara sebagai sahabat Bucky, yang pada waktu lalu begitu baik padanya. Sebagai orang yang masih percaya bahwa 'Bucky' masih ada, saat ia masih mengingat siapa Steve dan menginginkan atensinya. Ia mengetahui James Buchanan Barnes bukan sebagai musuh, tapi teman yang paling baik dari yang terbaik, yang membelanya dari anak-anak nakal Brooklyn. Dan, dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk membawa Bucky kembali.

"Ia tak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Natasha mengkonfirmasi ulang apa yang sudah Steve ketahui. "Aku merasa ia masih tahu dirimu. Disana masih ada Bucky yang kau kenal."

"Itulah yang aku takutkan." Steve mendesah pelan. Natasha menatapnya penasaran, menyuruhnya untuk menjelaskan lebih. "Jika Bucky, yang sesungguhnya, masih ada disana dan mengenalku, maka hanya akulah yang dapat ia percayai. Ia mengenalku. Ia tidak mengenal kalian. Ia tidak akan menyadari ... bila ia membunuh kalian. Kalian semuanya."

"Steve, aku hidup dengan mengetahui bahwa seseorang bisa membunuhku kapan saja." Jawab Nat, mengedukasi Steve mengenai poinnya. "Kau harus lebih pintar menakutiku."

"Aku tidak sedang menakutimu, Nat." Jawab Steve dengan dagu yang menyentuh puncak dadanya—merunduk, mencoba mengumpulkan ide untuk membentuk sebuah koherensi. "Aku hanya ... aku tidak ingin ... Dia akan—"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Nat, simpel. Lalu Nat menunjuk ke arah tangan Steve yang terluka. "Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu itu."

Steve tidak ingin merepotkan Nat, berkata kepadanya kalau ia dapat mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri, tapi Steve tahu bahwa Nat pasti tidak akan senang dengan itu. Nat menolak untuk membiarkan Steve sendiri dalam kesedihan dan rasa bersalah. Nat tidak akan mengijinkannya di rumah sendirian hanya untuk duduk di sudut ruangan yang gelap, mencoba untuk mabuk.

Tidak ada perbincangan saat Nat menggadeng tangannya dan berjalan ke apartemen Steve. Itu memakan waktu lebih dari dua puluh menit yang hanya diisi diam.

"Aku mencintainya, kau tahu?" Ujar Steve retoris, dan tidak mengharap dijawab. "Ia seperti saudaraku sendiri, ia melindungiku."

"Bucky adalah sahabatmu."

Natasha membuka kunci apartemen Steve dan masuk ke dalam bersamanya. Ia kembali ke mode nyamannya yang tenang yang selalu ada padanya saat ia sedang kesakitan, fisik maupun mental. Steve tak akan mau berbicara apapun dan Natasha mengerti dirinya. Nat menuntun Steve ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi toilet. Lalu Natasha segera bekerja pada tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengenakan apapun?" Kepalanya miring, bingung. Menyeka darah kering dari jemari Steve dengan bola kapas yang sudah dicelup _hydrogen peroxide_.

"Aku marah." Jelas Steve.

"Dan beginikah kau mengatasinya?" Tanya Nat sambil menunjuk ke luka Steve.

"Fury tidak senang ketika aku melempar tamengku ke etalase." Steve bergumam malu. "Aku mencoba meredakannya, tapi aku sudah menghancurkan dua samsak sebelum aku ingat untuk membungkus tanganku."

Natasha tertawa pelan, membuang kapas berdarah ke tempat sampah. Neosporin milik Steve sudah hampir habis, tetapi Nat memaksanya keluar sehingga cairan itu membaluri tangan Steve. Lalu Natasha menutupnya dengan kain kasa dan hampir menghabiskan satu _roll_ plester—tangan Steve besar, perbannya tidak akan kuat apabila hanya ditempel dengan sembarang. Steve mengamatinya saat Nat mengembalikan segala perlengkapan medis ke tempatnya semula. Botol _hydrogen peroxide_ sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kabinet medis ketika tangan Steve melingkar di sekitar paha Nat dan menarik Nat ke arahnya. Steve mengatur lengannya menyeluruh, membuat dirinya tenggelam di tubuh Nat. Nat berputar balik, menggunakan lengan Steve sebagai keseimbangan dan menangkup wajah Steve di tangannya, ibu jarinya mengitari tulang pipi Steve.

Dagu Steve berada tepat di bawah dada Nat dan matanya mengandung jutaan emosi di saat yang bersamaan. Ia marah dan getir dan masa bodoh dan tidak yakin dan mengetahui bahwa apa yang ia rasakan seperti berada di sembilan tingkatan neraka, dari yang tidak terlalu sakit sampai yang tersakit. Semuanya menyakitkan dan ia tak mau salah satunya. Steve hanya ingin Bucky menjadi Bucky lagi.

"Ia adalah sahabatku dan Bucky yang kuingat akan selalu seperti itu. Yang hangat dan pengertian." Bisik Steve, memutar kepalanya dengan mata yang masih fokus pada Nat. Nat hanya terdiam namun tidak terdiam secara emosi. Ia sama sedihnya dengan Steve, tetapi ia tak yakin kenapa, antara kesedihan Steve atau situasi yang mereka alami sekarang. "Dan Bucky yang baru-baru ini, ia tidak sesuai denganku. Ia penggertak dan kebanyakan waktuku ku alami untuk melawan para penggertak. _I have to let him go_."

Nat merasakan ada hal dari Steve, sesuatu yang lebih menghantam, sedikit insting utama yang melenceng dari kebutuhan berbuat baik. Natasha tidak bicara, sebagai gantinya ia memilih untuk duduk di pangkuan Steve. Kontak mata diantara mereka sangat intens ketika banyak emosi bekerja di benak keduanya, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka bisa memutusnya. Natasha kemudian menciumnya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tabrakan hidung. Sesungguhnya tak ada yang spesial mengenai hal ini. Ini hanya ciuman yang biasa, jalan untuk memastikan ulang hubungan mereka, _the unspoken bond of trust between them_. Lengan Steve menguat di sekitar Nat dan suara Nat tidak terlalu kentara ketika ia berbicara.

"Apapun yang kau butuhkan, aku selalu mendukungmu."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Steve sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Nat. " _You always do, Natasha_. Tetaplah bersamaku?"

" _Sure._ "

Jika Nat tidak tinggal, maka Steve tidak akan tidur, tetap waspada seperti saat dirinya berlari sepuluh mil di pagi gila. Natasha tetap bersama dengan Steve semalaman, namun Steve tidak yakin Natasha tertidur karena setiap dirinya terbangun di waktu yang acak, ada diri Nat di sini mengelus rambut dan tengkuknya untuk membuatnya tidur kembali. Nat sepertinya tidak terlalu berpikir tentang bagaimana Steve memeluknya seperti _teddy bear_ atau tentang kasur di apartemen ini yang tidak dibuat untuk dua orang.

Natasha peduli padanya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Steve menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Natasha."

Kata itu terbisik kepadanya ketika Steve terbangun untuk sesaat, Nat berpikir ia telah salah dengar namun ternyata Steve mengulangnya lagi dan kali ini Nat tahu kalau ia tidak pernah salah. Steve mengatakannya dan itu ada kebenarannya, ia tidak berbohong bahkan saat ia tertidur. Natasha paham, tanpa harus memikirkannya, bahwa ia mencintai pria ini juga. Steve tidak takut kepadanya dan apapun yang ada di masa lalunya tidak mempengaruhi pandangan Steve kepadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seribu tahun, seseorang peduli padanya sebagai manusia, sebagai wanita. Steve menunjukkan kepadanya bagaimana mencintai, dan indahnya merasa dicintai.

Matahari baru saja akan terbit ke langit ketika Natasha menenggelamkan jemari di rambut Steve dan menutup matanya, menikmati kedamaian pagi hari. Ini adalah hal langka mengingat setelah mereka menyelesaikan hal ini maka akan ada sejuta masalah perlu diatasi. Terutama bila menyangkut Steve.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Steve."

.

.

* * *

Aaa aku bahagia banget pas nemu fic ini, langsung kepikiran untuk ngetranslate :3

DAN! **bornatexasgirl** itu baik banget XD langsung memperbolehkanku, dia juga sering post story tentang Romanogers dan Pepperony.

Kalian harus cek karyanya!

Thank you!  
NatashAurel


End file.
